


Записки о мертвых богах

by iscalox



Category: Chinese Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fantasy, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мифологические записки о мертвых богах. Очень старый цикл драбблов, написанный в начале двухтысячных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Один

— Да он просто-напросто умер! — Локи ткнул пальцем Одину в грудь. — Посмотрите, он даже не шевелится!

— Может быть, это просто глубокий обморок? — Хеймдалль был полон сомнения.  
— А как ты тогда объяснишь копье в груди?

И правда, на обморок — даже на глубокий — похоже не было.

Один безжизненно висел, пришпиленный собственным копьем к мировому древу Иггдрасилю.

Асы растеряно замолчали.

— Я за то, чтобы его снять, — наконец, сказал Тор. — А то так позору не оберешься — убит собственным копьем! Вот узнаю, кто это сделал, он у меня костей не соберет!

— К тому же, скоро он начнет вонять, — вставил Локи.

— А я говорю, он не умер! Видите, у него румянец на щеках! — Хеймдалль был упрям. Особенно упрямым он становился, когда спорил с Локи.

— Какой румянец? — Удивилась Фрейя, — румянца у него и при жизни не было.

— Вот-вот. Если при жизни не было румянца, а сейчас он появился, значит, он уже не жив. Давайте уже снимем его, в конце концов! 

— Да чем он тебе мешает на ясене, Локи? — Спросил Фрейя.

— Ничем не мешает, просто…

— Нет, нет, — вмешался Хеймдалль, — ты очень уж настаиваешь! Может, хочешь выскоблить его череп и использовать для предсказаний?

Локи задумался. Мысль была неплоха. 

— Значит так, — решил за всех Тор. — Мы его тут оставим.

Локи начал было протестовать, но Тор наградил его суровым взглядом.

— Оставим на семь дней. Вот если он и тогда не оживет, то похороним по всем правилам. А пока пусть висит.

Спорить с Тором было бесполезно, это все знали. Асы еще немного постояли под деревом, а потом разошлись по своим делам.

Один одиноко висел на мировом древе и чему-то едва заметно улыбался.


	2. Хуньдунь

Владыки Южного и Северного морей часто навещали Владыку Центра, Хуньдуня. Они давно дружили, и Владыка Центра неизменно был рад их визитам. 

— Давай подарим ему что-нибудь, — предложил как-то Владыка Южного моря, Шу.

— Да ведь он — Хаос. Что можно подарить Хаосу? — спросил Владыка Северного моря, Ху.

Владыка Южного моря задумался.

— У него нет глаз. Мы можем прорезать ему глаза. Без глаз Хуньдуню, верно, очень неудобно!

— А ведь неплохая мысль! А еще у него нет рта. И ушей. Может тогда уж просверлим ему все семь отверстий в голове?

И они просверлили. 

— По-моему, он умер, — удивленно сказал Ху, глядя на труп Хуньдуня. — Как странно! А ведь еще секунду назад был жив и здоров!

— И правда, очень странно. И попахивает неблагодарностью — умер-то он после того, как мы в подарок прорезали ему семь отверстий. Он что, хотел этой своей смертью что-то сказать? Пойдем-ка отсюда!

Владыки Северного и Южного морей удалились, расстроенно качая головами. Больше они в гости к Хуньдуню не заходили.


	3. Арес

— Он у вас там вообще жив или мертв? — спросил Гермес, с интересом рассматривая кувшин, в котором был заточен Арес.

— Не знаем, мы же его не открывали! Его только выпусти, он такое устроит! — сказал великан и задумался. — Он, наверное, и жив и мертв, пока мы не откроем сосуд.

— Что ж, значит, Аресу удалось то, чего не делал еще ни один олимпиец — он сумел стать и живым и мертвым богом одновременно!


	4. Статуя

Бог стоял в даосском храме на склоне высокой горы. Бог очень страдал, потому что в храм никто не приходил. Раньше здесь жил старик-даос, но он умер много лет назад. Сколько именно, бог уже даже и не помнил.

Люди покинули это место, а деревянная статуя осталась стоять в заброшенном храме, постепенно зарастая пылью. Бог был малоизвестный, и других статуй у него не было, поэтому все свое время он проводил в этой и очень страдал. Подношений ему не приносили, благовоний не возжигали. 

Через два года статуе отгрызло руку семейство мышей. Еще через год вторая рука отвалилась сама. Затем в храм забрела лиса, полакомиться мышами. Во время охоты она толкнула статую; та упала на пол, и деревянная голова отвалилась. Бог умер. 

Признаться, это его обрадовало. Во-первых, бога теперь ничто не держало в храме. Во-вторых, он знал, что неподалеку в пещере живет семейство оборотней, и не сомневался, что те признают его старшинство и сделают своим князем — в конце концов, он же был не просто призрак, а призрак бога! В-третьих, ему очень нравилась новая форма — клубиться и растекаться по земле дымом было приятно, да и выглядело красиво. К тому же, жизнь призрака открывала множество возможностей к самосовершенствованию — еще от старика настоятеля бог слышал, что если съесть мяса праведного монаха, можно обрести долголетие, а то и бессмертие. Пока он был богом, поступать так ему не подобало, но теперь руки у бога оказались развязаны. А неподалеку как раз стоял буддийский монастырь.

Бог радостно рассмеялся, проглотил струсившую лису и полетел в сторону пещеры.


	5. Койот

Койот очень хотел есть. Еды у него не было. 

Много еды лежало у большого старого камня — целых два кролика! Но кролики принадлежали камню, и Койот сомневался, что тот захочет их отдать. 

Зато у Койота был красивый и острый нож. Резать им все равно было нечего — еды-то Койот так и не нашел — поэтому он решил выменять нож на кроликов. 

Койот подошел к камню и сказал:  
— О, великий Камень! Ты такой большой и сильный! Тебе не составит труда найти себе еще кроликов. А я маленький и слабый, мне ловить быстрых кроликов трудно. Так может, ты со мною поменяешься? Я отдам тебе свой прекрасный нож, а ты мне одного кролика. Зачем тебе два?

Койот осторожно подошел к камню, положил нож и взял одного кролика.   
Затем он побежал прочь.

Пока Койот бежал, ему пришло в голову, что он очень, очень голоден, а кролик очень, очень маленький. Прямо крохотный. К тому же, нож был невероятно острый и красивый. Вряд ли один кролик его стоил. 

Койот остановился, развернулся и побежал обратно.

— О, Великий Камень, — сказал он. — Ты должен со мной согласиться — один кролик за такой прекрасный нож, это слишком мало. Так что будет справедливо, если я возьму и второго кролика. 

Он схватил еще одного кролика и побежал прочь даже быстрее, чем раньше. Камень страшно загремел, но ничего не сделал.

По пути Койот думал:   
— Все-таки, нож был просто замечательный! Наверняка за него мне дали бы четырех, а может, и пять кроликов! Нет, целого бизона! У камня, конечно, бизона нет, но кроликов он мне дал маловато!

С этой мыслью Койот развернулся, и снова вернулся к камню.

— О, Великий Камень, — сказал Койот, — все-таки, мой нож был таким острым и таким красивым, что за него не пожалели бы и бизона! Так что ты заставил меня совершить невыгодную сделку! Ты отказался расплатиться со мною по-честному! Я думаю, ты понимаешь — будет только справедливо, если я заберу нож обратно. 

Койот подбежал поближе и только схватил нож, как камень покатился и задавил Койота.

Койот умер.

Затем он встал, отряхнулся и побежал прочь, подвывая от голода. Ему очень хотелось есть, а еды не было. Остановился Койот на берегу реки.

— Какая несправедливость! — заявил он громко. — Какая чудовищная несправедливость!

— Что за несправедливость? — спросила его любопытная птичка с ветки дерева.

Птичка казалась вкусной.

— Не могу сказать тебе во весь голос, потому что это тайна. Но если ты подлетишь поближе, я тебе все расскажу! — пообещал Койот, облизываясь.


	6. Бальдр

Быть мертвым Бальдру надоело. 

Конечно, было приятно, что жена спустилась вслед за ним в холодный и мрачный хель. Но делать здесь, даже вдвоем, было ничего. 

— Знаешь, — сказал как-то Бальдр жене, — здесь слишком мрачно. Из-за этого и делать ничего не хочется. Вкус к жизни полностью пропадает. Да посмотри, даже трава какая-то мертвая, а цветов и вообще не растет. 

— А ведь ты прав! С цветами тут было бы намного лучше. А не заняться ли нам этим? Может, разобьем сад?

Глаза у Бальдра загорелись — это была первая интересная идея за последнее столетие.

— Отлично! Вначале посадим незабудки! Мне они всегда нравились. Думаю, Хель не будет возражать.


End file.
